


Sirius

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, Death, Department of Mysteries, Filk, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Loss, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Parody, References to ABBA, Singing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry mourns the loss of his godfather to the tune of ABBA's "SOS". Because at the time I was hearing a lot of ABBA and I came up with this song.</p>
<p>So can you hear me, wishing that you're near, scream "Sirius"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> "Sirius" the tune of "SOS" by ABBA. Originally filked early 2005.

**Harry**  
I saw the spell hit you  
And then you looked so pale  
A second later you  
Fell beyond the veil  
  
I really thought you'd reappear  
I thought you'd be okay  
I tried to see you but  
Lupin dragged me away  
  
So can you hear me, wishing that you're near, scream "Sirius!"  
Why can't you come and be with your godson, oh Sirius  
If Bellatrix was here, there's no fear I'd kill her  
'Cause now we cannot be in the world together  
  
I hear the people's words  
But they don't understand  
I try to keep all calm  
But it gets out of hand  
  
I asked Nick and he said to me  
You can't come back again  
How did it get this way?  
It cannot be the end  
  
So can you hear me, wishing that you're near, scream "Sirius!"  
Why can't you come and be with your godson, oh Sirius  
If Bellatrix was here, there's no fear I'd kill her  
'Cause now we cannot be in the world together  
  
So can you hear me, wishing that you're near, scream "Sirius!"  
Why can't you come and be with your godson, oh Sirius  
If Bellatrix was here, there's no fear I'd kill her  
'Cause now we cannot be in the world together  
  
If Bellatrix was here, there's no fear I'd kill her  
'Cause now we cannot be in the world together


End file.
